Last Word
by writinglittlestories
Summary: Clementine, bewildered, finds herself alive. Awoken in a haze, Louis is there, but half her leg is not. This story will go on. It isn't a one shot. If I have enough interest I will continue it.


**AN: hey folks. my first clouis fic. Pleas and give some feedback. Will probably write more if I get some interest in it. **

The trees were quiet on this night. It seemed that everything had come to a standstill. Clementine was out cold, the last thought she had was imminent death. But her thoughts were nothing as she laid unconscious in the room she could call home. Her leg was patched up shambolically, it was the best that Ruby could do under pressure. Light poured into the room through the cracks in the window, it was almost sunrise on the fourth day of her slumber. As Louis sat down on that rickity chair beside her, he kept taking deep breaths. The chair creaked whenever he moved ever so slightly, the silence was calming, however he longed to speak with her again.

His hands were crossed together, binded together so much so his knuckles turned a shade of ivory white. He wasnt sure how to feel, he just knew that this girl meant something to him, and her bravery lead to her leg being severed off, something that isn't exactly the best thing in the world to have missing in these times.

Louis thought back to what brought her here in the first place. Marlon and some of the gang had rescued her and AJ from a fateful car crash. Not that the crash itself was killer, but it was what was coming to clean them up that was. He knew he took a liking to her as soon as she had stepped foot in the school. He admired her bravery, her hardiness. It was what drew him to her in the first place. He knew that we was a little bit flippant, the way he walked and talked. Being around him was like being in a classroom. No matter how many jokes he told, people started ignoring him, but Clementine didn't.

A creak in the bed snapped Louis from his train of thought. She stirred, groaning as she began to regain consciousness. Her thoughts lifted like effervescence, and her eyes fluttered open. The pain was like a searing hot blade slicing through a block of ice. But it was almost like the pain couldn't be felt, half of her nerves were gone, what remained was half a leg.

"Clem?" Louis blurted, he lifted himself up a little and dragged the chair closer to the edge of the bed from underneath him. Clementine could only manage a groan in response, wincing in pain. Louis slowly went to hold her hand, threading his fingers through hers. He had no idea what to say, he had been waiting days to hear her voice.

"My leg.. AJ.." Clementine rasped, turning her head to look at Louis."

He's fine. Just a bit antsy... He's been.. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Louis replied, softly running his thumb against her fingers.

Clementine couldn't talk. So she tried to crack a smile for him. Louis was always good at doing that

"I thought I lost you again. Stop doing this to me woman!" Louis jested, closing his other hand over her's.

"You did. But for two minutes this time." Clementine spoke in a strained voice, it really was meant to be a joke, so she really didn't know if it would fall flat or not. Maybe he wouldn't remember the conversation that they had not too long ago.

"Hey look, I know I said it was the longest damn minute of my life last time but.. Not knowing if you were gonna turn or not. Yeah that definitely takes the cake." Louis squeezed her hand, taking care that it isn't too tight.

She looked into his eyes, they seemed darker than usual, like he hadn't seen light for days. Clementine looked down at what used to be her leg. She let's out a shaky breath, what was she going to do now? There was no way that she could protect AJ like she used to now, and do all the things that she could. The thought of being a burden on the group sent her into a panicked mindset. To calm herself she closed her eyes, giving Louis' hand a weak squeeze.

"I know that we haven't had much time to.. Yknow.. I mean holy shit.. Who has time in a world like this." Louis cleared this throat, taking in a shaky breath. "I care about you Clem, and now that we're safe for now. We might have a little time." He finished, lifting his hand up to lift tufts of hair off of her forehead.

She opened her eyes and gave him a smile. She knew it would have to be something to talk about later, however considering the circumstances, she had doubts. She didn't want to fall in love with someone and then end up destroyed when something happens to them. This feeling ate her up inside, because she thinks that she has feelings for Louis, but should it get any further than this? Louis looked down at her sadly, he battled with his heart and refrained from giving her a kiss on the cheek. Now wasn't the time. She needed to rest, and perhaps this kind of affection wasn't appropriate at this time. Clementine had fallen asleep before he knew it, and he hoped that being here for her now would mean more in the absolute long run. He kept quiet, his hands still enveloped around hers, until he was certain that she had fallen into deep slumber.

And then something inside him cracked.

The loss of his friends, and then nearly losing Clementine. Some tears rolled down his cheek and he roughly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

He couldn't cry.


End file.
